


Семя ветра

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Фантазия на тему создания Обито мира-иллюзии.





	Семя ветра

Воздуха не хватало – хотя тут, на краю обрыва, где лазурно-прозрачные волны безуспешно пытались достать поросшую жесткой травой вершину откоса, воздуха не могло не хватать. Ветер усиливался, все больше напоминая зарождающийся шквал, но теперь уже точно стало невозможно вдохнуть – и дикий порыв стих в одно мгновение.  
Ровный, как желе, воздух нравился еще меньше.  
Если раньше Обито был уверен, что ад – это его родной мир, то сейчас успел изменить свою точку зрения.

Он не помнил, когда впервые осознал свою ошибку. Не сразу, нет, – первые дни мир вокруг светился яркими звездами и был просто напитан эйфорией – той, что переполняла сознание. В те дни его не особо удивляли небывало яркие краски травы и небес – наверное, он запомнил их именно такими в самый солнечный день своего детства. Его не раздражал стрекот цикад и гомон птиц – тем более что они умолкали раньше, чем он успевал додумать мысль о тишине. А еще с ним была Рин – которая теперь смотрела только на него и которая была так реальная, так…  
Только вот Рин она больше не была, но, чтобы заметить это, понадобилось… Обито не знал, сколько времени ему на это понадобилось. Он даже не был особо уверен, что время тут было.  
Потом – когда бы это потом ни было – эйфория, опьянившая лучше рисового сакэ, развеялась, оставив горьковатый вкус на языке. И от вечной улыбки Рин, от восторженных взглядов односельчан, от медовой сладости воды и от медовой вязкости деревенского воздуха – захотелось удрать. Как можно дальше. Туда, где не будет ни того, ни другого, ни…  
Только вот здесь, на краю утеса, все осталось таким же.  
Потому что таким же остался он сам.  
Силы почему-то резко закончились, и Обито медленно опустился на жесткую траву – он помнил, как часто они втроем резались об острые края травинок, когда прятались от взрослых после своих проделок. Стоило ему мимолетно посетовать, что порезы сейчас ощущаются столь же болезненно, как в детстве, – и трава, колючая даже на вид, вдруг стала мягче мха. Не то. Совсем не то!  
Зажмурившись, он на корточках съехал вниз, к воде. Здесь хотя бы не растет трава… правда, можно не сомневаться, что пена прибоя будет лизать ему пальцы, а вода окажется теплой и мягкой…. если он не пожелает иного. Прямо сейчас хотелось пожелать хотя бы бурю – но стоило ли создавать этот мир, если он окажется ничуть не лучше изначального?  
Пальцы стиснули в кулаке землю – влажную, тяжелую, глинистую. Дейдаре бы, наверное, понравилась… мысли о Дейдаре в последнее время стали просто наваждением. Сразу после того как мыльные пузырьки эйфории полопались, обдав лицо горечью пены. С момента гибели Рин и до воссоздания мира несколько месяцев, проведенных в Акацки под личиной Тоби, были единственным счастливым временем жизни. Временем, когда он смог – пусть и под нелепой маской – вернуться в детство, временем, когда он мог дурачиться и смеяться, временем, когда он послушно бегал за наивным и беззлобным напарником… и даже бешеный темперамент напарника вызывал умиление и чистую, незамутненную радость. Это было… весело. Даже когда приходилось убегать от созданий художника-взрывника.  
Рин-живая поправила бы его: не художника, а скульптора.  
Рин-наваждение только улыбалась кукольной улыбкой.  
Но… это ведь его мир, верно? Значит, Дейдара может сюда вернуться? Рассмеяться, отобрать из рук комок глины, размять пальцами…  
Обито успел сообразить, что выйдет так же, как с Рин, если не хуже, но за спиной уже раздался знакомый смех, и теплые пальцы разжали его ладонь.  
– Очень хорошая глина, Тоби, – привычно сообщил ему Дейдара.  
– Сделайте птицу, семпай, – зачем-то отреагировал он, завороженно глядя в глаза цвета морской лазури. На секунду показалось, что сейчас будет все…  
Пальцы Дейдары уверенно – так же, как в сотни раз до этого, – размяли глину, язычки на ладони лизнули птицу по грудке и левому крылу, а затем глиняная фигурка вспорхнула ввысь, замерев над ними. Обычно своими созданиями управлял Дейдара… но сейчас он ничего не приказывал. Да и что здесь можно взорвать? Зачем здесь смертоносная птица?  
Стоило подумать об этом, как птица развернулась в сторону моря и исчезла из вида. То ли слишком быстро улетела, то ли пропала совсем. Здесь, в его мире, законы сохранения не действовали.  
Дейдара сидел на песке красивой куклой – очень красивой куклой с золотыми волосами, собранными в знакомый хвост, и разума в его глазах было не больше, чем во взгляде Рин. И даже меньше, чем в морской глади. В жизни его семпай уже бы рычал на него за безделье…  
– Что ты тут расселся, Тоби, м? – знакомо изогнулись красивые губы, которые в последнее время снились чаще, чем гибкая фигурка Рин. – Тебе что, заняться нечем? Так надо же подготовиться к миссии…  
– Здесь нет миссий, семпай, – тихо прошептал он, подумав, что понятия не имеет, как Дейдара проводил время в дни, когда миссий не было и не предвиделось. В такие редкие дни Дейдара ускользал куда-то к себе…  
Умолкнувший на полуслове Дейдара беззвучно поднялся с песка и направился в сторону пологого склона. Наверное, собираясь исчезнуть так же, как его птица. Не раздумывая, Обито вскочил следом, поймал чужую руку, как-то машинально переплетя свои пальцы с чужими и соприкоснувшись ладонями. Горячий язычок лизнул линию жизни, стоило мимоходом подумать об этом, – и отдернулся сразу, как только Обито испугался своей мысли.  
– Не уходите, семпай, – разве что не взмолился он… в реальности он никогда не мог предугадать, взорвется Дейдара в ответ на такую просьбу или миролюбиво спросит, в чем дело.  
Иллюзорный Дейдара молчал, ожидая чужого решения, и это отрезвило даже сильнее, чем кукольная улыбка Рин. Когда-то с Мадарой они обсуждали возможность введения в технику элемента случайности – и сочли такую идею нецелесообразной. Сейчас бы это пригодилось… хотя нет. Все равно это будет такая же кукла, только непредсказуемая. Тем более что настоящий Дейдара был непредсказуемей рулетки в казино.  
– Не уходите, семпай, – зачем-то повторил он и шагнул вперед, становясь совсем рядом с напарником… бывшим напарником. Зажмурился, чтобы не видеть бесстрастной голубизны ярких глаз, чуть наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее…  
«…настоящий Дейдара уже врезал бы мне в челюсть», – подумал он, растворяясь во вкусе поцелуя, радужно-сладкого, как эйфория в первые часы. Секундой позже твердый кулачок ударил в скулу, заставив отдернуть голову, а спустя еще миг второй удар отбросил его назад, на прибрежный песок.  
…а стоит пожелать – и Дейдара опустится рядом, встанет на колени, сбрасывая вечно намотанные на него одежки, и призывно выгнется всем телом, и…  
– Не смей! – выкрикнул он, и напарник – бывший напарник – застыл статуей, так и не размотав до конца пояс. – Не смей… только не вы, семпай… ИСЧЕЗНИ!  
Это было жутко – видеть, как растворяется в наполненном медом воздухе полупрозрачное тело, и еще страшнее сознавать, что оно вернется раньше, чем Обито успеет додумать свои мысли. А может, оно уже создавалось – в ночной тишине, среди наполненных светлой страстью снов? А потом исчезало – вот так же, не оставив после себя даже комочка глины, принятого из рук бывшего Тоби, потому что и Дейдара, и глина, и весь этот берег – не более чем иллюзия?  
Но зачем тогда ему этот мир, если ничего настоящего в нем нет?  
…и зачем этот мир нужен хоть кому-то?

Свежий воздух ерошил волосы, становясь то сильнее, то слабее. Обито улыбнулся, замерев на мгновение – и позволив себе еще несколько секунд наслаждаться правом повелевать ветрами. В конце концов, сейчас он зажмурится, вслушиваясь в себя… а когда откроет глаза, ветер будет подчиняться лишь самому себе, а люди… люди вновь станут такими, какими были.  
Надо будет вернуться в убежище и хорошо отдохнуть. Если уж возвращать Дейдару, так по-настоящему, и на это уйдет уйма сил.


End file.
